Ultrasonic imagery used to locate blood vessels may detect both arteries and veins. Often the imagery is obscured by numerous false reflections and shadows in the ultrasound image, which can complicate the interpretation of the elliptical cross-sections of the vessels.
With hemorrhage cases, intervention should be as rapid as possible at the site where the patient is injured. This includes slowing down the rate of blood loss to a body region such as chest, abdomen, and legs. There is also need for safer and accurate central line catheterization, which maintain blood pressure and administer medications through the carotid or the femoral vein. Currently however, untrained medical personnel are often reluctant to attempt an incision into the blood vessel. A device currently used contains multiple needles aligned in a row, to be inserted manually and aimed blindly in the general direction of the blood vessels; the idea being that one of the needles is likely to enter a desired blood vessel. However, given the bulk of the apparatus, it would be difficult to continue the Seldinger technique, after needle incision, for insertion of a balloon catheter. There is also some danger that the vessel will be damaged, or that the needle will pass through. When a needle is inserted without guidance there is a chance that the needle may graze the vessel, breaking it open and causing internal bleeding which can only be stemmed by time-consuming surgery to suture the vessel before another insertion can be attempted. Unless a needle enters approximately into the center of a vessel, there is a chance of damage to the vessel by subsequent application of trocars, dilators (tubes to guide a catheter) and the catheter. With central venous catheterization, it is a danger that the tip of the catheter is inserted into the wrong vessel. In the case of carotid insertion of a central line, catheters have been placed in the carotid artery or the vertebral artery; and in the case of groin insertion, into the common femoral artery instead of the femoral vein
Nevertheless, a significant fraction of battlefield deaths are due to hemorrhage before medical procedures can be taken such as use of a tourniquet, so a speedy and accurate insertion of a catheter can essential to survival while the patient is transported to surgery. There is also need for safer placement of other catheters such as a central venous catheter and a peripherally inserted central catheter or “PICC line”.